Amore, more, ore, re
by Castalie
Summary: 3eme édition de l'Expiation. ll a une chance sur 2 d'y passer, alors il profite, d'elle, une dernière fois, peut être un dernier soir, dans le dernier des districts..


Allongé sur le canapé, il tourna le bouton de sa radio pour capter le discours du président Snow. Tout Panem devait être en train de l'écouter ou de le regarder en ce moment même, alors il décida de se tenir au courant lui aussi. Une fois arrivé sur la bonne fréquence, il monta le volume pour distinguer clairement les paroles officielles, malgré qu'il soit déjà à un stade avancé du discours. La voie grave de Snow grésilla dans le poste radio, puis annonça :  
_**« Aujourd'hui, nous nous préparons à tenir notre troisième édition d'Expiation.»**_  
Il se racla la gorge, puis repartit de plus belle :  
_**«Au soixante-quinzième anniversaire, afin de rappeler aux rebelles que même les plus forts d'entre eux ne sauraient l'emporter sur le Capitole, les tributs mâles et femelles de chaque district seront moissonnés parmis les vainqueurs survivants.»  
**_Il éteignis le poste. Il eut un certains temps avant de réagir, d'analyser et de comprendre. Son rire jaune résonna dans toute la maison, vide. Il se leva et alla dans sa cuisine dans l'espoir d'y trouver une bouteille, ne serais-ce qu'a moitié pleine. A peine était-il revenu s'asseoir sur une chaise que Peeta entra dans sa maison :

**- HAYMITCH. Vous avez..  
- Entendu, oui. Je suppose que tu sais ce que ça signifie?**Demanda-t-il au garçon.  
**- Évidemment.. Enfin, je crois.. On nous renvoie dans l'arène.  
- Très juste. C'est comique hein, pour toi qui en sort..**Déclara Haymitch rieur.  
**- Je veux y retourner ! Katniss sera obligatoirement désignée, puisqu'elle est la seule tribut ''femelle'' survivante. Je veux y aller. Avec elle. Pour la protéger.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens me demander mon avis, ça ne me dérange absolument pas de te laisser aller volontairement à la potence. Maintenant, j'aimerais être seul. J'attends quelqu'un. Enfin, je suppose.. **  
Peeta parti sur ces dires; et Haymitch pu enfin ouvrir sa bouteille. Il commença, un verre, puis deux, puis trois.. Pourquoi prenait-elle autant de temps?  
Puis quelqu'un entra.  
**  
- Ah, voilà la plus belle. Toute décoiffée. Alors, tu as fini par additionner deux et deux? Par comprendre que tu ne retournerais pas là bas toute seule? Et maintenant, tu viens me demander.. quoi au juste?** Haymitch ricana.** Je dois reconnaître que le gamin a le plus beau rôle. Il a débarqué avant que j'aie le temps de déboucher cette bouteille. Pour me supplier de le laisser y aller. Mais toi que pourrais-tu demander? **(il imita la voie de Katniss et poursuivi)** Prenez sa place, s'il vous plaît, parce que, tout bien réfléchi, je préfère que ce soit Peeta qui s'en sorte plutôt que vous.. **  
Il avait réalisé depuis longtemps que c'était sa volonté. La volonté de tout le monde, en faite. Que Peeta & Katniss survivent, ensemble. «Les amants maudits». Même si pour cela, il fallait en sacrifier un..  
Katniss mis du temps à lui répondre. Après s'être interrogée intérieurement de nombreuses fois sur ce qu'elle voulait, elle s'assit.

**- J'ai envie d'un verre.** déclara la jeune fille  
Après une discussion plutôt agitée, deux trois gorgés de vin blanc, et un accord sur la protection de Peeta, elle disposa.  
Il faisait nuit noire lorsqu'Haymitch se résigna. Elle ne viendrais surement pas. Il sorti marcher, puisque l'attendre ne servirait plus à rien. Dehors, la neige tombait encore, mais n'était pas visible, seulement perceptible. Il marcha, déambula entre les boutiques fermées, regarda l'hôtel de justice, et pris la direction de la forêt. Il regarda le sentier et commença à réfléchir aux évènements qui allaient survenir dans les jours suivant. C'est là qu'il l'aperçut.  
A vrai dire, il la devina. Il n'eut pas le temps de la voir qu'elle s'était déjà jetée dans ses bras et l'avait fait tombé par terre. Elle était ridicule, avec ses chaussures cirées roses, son énorme perruque fushia pleines de fleurs et sa tenue mirobolante. Mais il la serra comme jamais. Comme indissociable dans la neige. Ils s'enlacèrent durant quelques instants, puis Haymitch réalisa l'absurdité du romantisme de la situation. Il détestait l'absurde, et le romantique. Mais il ne pouvait pas se décoller d'elle. Il avait peur de la perdre, de la briser après l'avoir serré si fort. Il l'a regardé, ses yeux pleins de larmes. Son maquillage ne coulait pas puisque waterproof, mais elle devait le mettre à rude épreuve.

**- J'aurais du te mettre en sécurité, influencé Snow, trompé les enveloppes, disparaître avec toi..**  
Il l'arrêta.  
**- Tu es ridicule, je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger, chérie. J'ai vécu bien pire, même si je n'ai aucun exemple concret en tête. Aller lève toi, la neige ça part pas à la machine.  
**  
Elle était toujours impressionné par son impassibilité. Il était comme intouchable, rien ne l'atteignait, et rien n'arrêtait son cynisme et son humour cassant.

**- J'ai appelé un hovercraft. Viens chez moi, au Capitole. **Lui murmura-t-elle.  
**- Quelle magnifique idée, dis-donc ! Et si j'allais au Capitole ? Tu sais, là où je vais peut être être tiré au sort pour aller dans l'arène. Ta perruque ne remplis pas ton cerveau Effie **répondit-il.

Elle se renfrogna, vexée d'avoir été aussi fortement rembarré. Elle savait qu'il ne pensait pas en mal, et qu'il était surement beaucoup plus perturbé par l'annonce qu'elle, mais elle ne pouvais s'empêcher de réagir ainsi.

**- Ma répartie à toujours l'air de te surprendre..** Il lui sourit et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de l'emporter, dans ses bras, jusqu'à chez lui. Ils marchèrent comme ça jusqu'à sa maison. Une antithèse magnifique de deux corps brulant de passion à l'unisson dans un environnement glaciale. Une fois arrivé chez lui, elle s'exclama, toujours aussi choquée du désordre et du nombre de bouteilles vides

**- Bienvenue au palais. **Ricana-t-il. Il savait qu'elle détestait le désordre. En faite, elle détestait tout de son fonctionnement. Elle détestait l'alcool, être saoul. Elle détestait le désordre, les lits mal fait et les salon mal agencés. Elle détestait les hommes négligés, les cheveux gras et le manque d'intégrité à la société. Bref, rien ne pouvais laisser croire que ces deux là ce serait plu, car de la voir à coté de lui était le pire des blasphème.  
Il commença à enlever sa chemise, transpirant de sueur de l'avoir porté des kilomètres durant, pendant qu'elle ramassait bouteilles et vaisselles sales. Il savait qu'en 5minute, elle aurait magnifiquement redonné vie à la demeure, comme une fée de logis. En attendant ce moment, il partit dans la salle de bain pour se laver.  
Quand il en ressortit un certain temps plus tard, elle avait même fini de nettoyer la salle de bain. Il arriva torse nu, en jogging dans sa chambre et la trouva dans une fine chemisette corail avec un collant léopard. Elle était chic, même pour dormir

**- Excusez moi, mademoiselle, je ne savais pas que c'était la fashion week cette nuit.  
- Aha moque toi !  
**Elle rit et regarda par la fenêtre, pensive. Elle venait rarement ici, et s'étonnait toujours de la beauté du paysage. Elle avait appris à aimer son district, sa façon d'être et son mode de vie. Et il avait appris à la connaître, à venir aux fêtes du capitole, à dormir dans des draps de velours. Ils s'étaient complétés, avaient, au fil du temps, fait des concessions et s'étaient instruits du mode de vie de l'autre. De leurs mondes divergents en tout point, ils s'étaient créés des bulles d'instants uniques et magiques. Le mélange de deux partis de la population; pour former un petit bout de monde. Même s'ils ne s'avouaient jamais tout sa, ils le savaient. Comme Haymitch avait su qu'elle viendrait. Ils se connaissaient, se devinaient, et pouvaient savoir ensemble ce qu'il adviendrait de leur relation. Une relation? Non, une association. Il n'était non pas un couple, mais une totale mêlée de tous les domaines d'une vie. Même si une vie n'aurait jamais suffit pour découvrir l'amplitude de leurs sentiments. Ils se retrouvaient dans chacune des parcelles de l'autre.  
Quand elle sortit de sa rêverie, il s'était assis à côté d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Il embrassa son front brulant, comme fiévreux. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, et commença à regarder la neige qui retombait.

**- Haymitch.. J'ai l'impression que tout recommence un peu. La révolte..  
- Hmm.. **gromella-t-il. **  
- Tu as trop bu pour réfléchir, hein ? Alala..  
- Mais c'est que tu as quelque chose sous ta perruque en faite !  
**Ils continuèrent de se taquiner comme sa quelque temps, puis elle se lova contre lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il la regarda et lui sourit, d'un sourire timide et rassurant qui vous fait croire a la possibilité d'une vie parfaite. Il se demanda combien de temps encore il pourrait profiter d'elle. S'il pourrait, un jour, jouirent de se répit inlassablement. Tout ce dont il était sur, c'est que ce répit n'arriverait pas de si tôt. Puisqu'en ce moment même, des personnes du gouvernement étaient en train d'inscrire «Haymitch Abernathy» sur un petit bout de papier qui allait, peut être, être tiré au sort par Effie lors de la moisson..


End file.
